


Dancing

by orphan_account



Series: Collection of short fics [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tries to help Arthur dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/gifts).



> For Cee.

Merlin snorted with laughter as his head collided with Arthur’s for the fifth time.

“It’s not funny!” Arthur scolded, fighting a losing battle against a grin of his own. “We’re working with four left feet here.”

“Sorry,” Merlin said through a giggle. Then he kissed the frown off Arthur’s face. “Sorry, I’ll try harder.”

Arthur straightened his back and curled his fingers a little tighter into Merlin’s t-shirt. They were standing in the middle of their cluttered living room, trying to practice a waltz to the tune of Cat Stevens blaring over the radio. Arthur was dressed to the nines in a charcoal suit, a crisp white shirt and a red silk tie. He kept his eyes trained on his brand new leather shoes as they mirrored the movements of Merlin’s grubby white socks, and tried not to think about the fact that his clothes cost more than their sofa.

“Shit!” Arthur muttered when he fumbled his footing and ended up standing on the baggy toe of Merlin’s sock. Merlin, whistling along to the rhythm, didn’t notice, and tried lifting his foot. He quickly overbalanced and swayed backwards. Arthur only just managed to use the leverage of his arm around Merlin’s waist to keep them both on their feet.

“Fuck!” he said, much louder. “We can’t do this. I’m doomed.”

Merlin was laughing again, leaning forwards to press his nose into Arthur’s neck while his shoulders shook with giggles. It felt odd to have the soft press of Merlin in his worn old t-shirt and flannel pyjama bottoms against Arthur’s cold, stiff new suit. Despite his annoyance at their complete lack of coordination, Arthur couldn’t help but smile at the hot, wet pant of Merlin’s laughter against his neck. He allowed himself one moment of weakness; pressing a kiss into the messy hair curling over Merlin’s ear.

“Seriously, I need your help,” Arthur mumbled, his nose still buried in Merlin’s hair. “I can’t fuck up tonight.”

“I know, I know.” Merlin’s voice was muffled against Arthur’s neck. He pulled back, kissed just below Arthur’s jaw, then blinked and focused on Arthur’s face again. “You’ll be fine- brilliant, in fact. Who ever you dance with will definitely be better than me so you’ll be able to lead just fine.”

“You’re right. If any one of those women are worse that you then there’s no way they'll be dancing.”

Arthur grinned at Merlin’s indignant protests, then cut him off with a kiss. Merlin’s hands slid up to the back of Arthur’s neck and Arthur bent him backwards until Merlin hummed a surprised laugh against his lips.

“I’m sorry I’m not taking you,” Arthur said the moment they broke apart. “It’s not that I’m ashamed. I swear, I’m not. It’s just- I don’t want-”

“It’s okay,” Merlin said, his voice slow and sure as he brushed a strand of blond hair from Arthur’s forehead. “I understand.”

Arthur smiled weakly, letting his eyes scan Merlin’s face for a long moment. He examined the bright blue irises gazing back at him, then let his focus slide down Merlin’s nose and over his lips, until Arthur was staring at the little dimple in Merlin’s chin. After a few seconds, he pushed forwards and kissed it.

“Thank you,” Arthur mumbled, and Merlin gripped his face and grinned. “I don’t think my father will have a problem with it, with  _you_ , it’s just- he’s always thinking about my mother at this time of year and I’d rather talk to him when he’s not. Y’know. All crazy.”

“I know,” Merlin whispered again, rubbing his nose against Arthur’s and then stepping back to give him a once-over. “Now go! Dance with gorgeous women and seal whatever business deal this whole fuss is about.”

“I’ll have you know that merging with CentralRed will be the best thing this company-” Arthur began to protest, but Merlin just smiled fondly at him.

“Alright, alright!” Merlin chuckled. “Just make sure you come home before morning.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can be,” Arthur told him, reaching for his coat and taking his wallet from Merlin’s outstretched hand. “You know I hate it when you fall asleep without me.”

Merlin moved in for a hug, sliding his hands around to cup Arthur’s arse through his trousers. “Then I’ll just have to wait up.”


End file.
